


Retrouvailles

by JeniKat



Series: Luca's Past Love [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Dallas to Los Angeles, F/M, Getting Back Together, High school love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, Kirsten Bell is Ally, Reunion, Romance, Soft sex, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Seize ans ont passé depuis leur rupture. Aujourd'hui, il fait partie du S.W.A.T., de l'unité de Los Angeles. Elle, traque des fugitifs pour l'état du Texas. Une traque la ramène à L.A., et l'amène à demander de l'aide à l'équipe de Dominique Luca, son amour de jeunesse !
Relationships: Dominique Luca / Original Female Character
Series: Luca's Past Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196753
Kudos: 1





	Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Les personnages des séries S.W.A.T et Walker Texas Ranger ne m’appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour ce crossover. Seuls les personnages d’Ally, de Sullivan et de ceux créées pour l’occasion sortent tout droit de mon imagination !

_Point de vue d’Ally !_

Ce salopard est hors de notre portée. Il n’est pas protégé par quelque organisation que ce soit. Il s’est simplement enfui sans laisser la moindre trace. La ville de Dallas a été fouillé dans tous les recoins, et son portrait ainsi que les chefs d’accusations à son encontre ont été diffusés sur toutes les chaînes locales, sur les réseaux sociaux. Partout. Mais aucune trace de Sullivan Robertson. Ce type a assassiné cinq étudiantes de dix-huit à vingt-deux ans. Quand on a enfin pu l’identifier, il avait mis les voiles depuis trois semaines. Mais je n’aurais de repos tant que je ne l’aurais pas attrapé.

A trente-sept ans, je fais partie des Texas Rangers qui traquent des fugitifs qui ont commis des crimes dans l’état du Texas. Je n’ai ni attache, ni famille. Mes parents sont morts quand j’étais à l’armée, alors à quoi bon me poser et être simple Texas Ranger ? Traquer les fugitifs a un certain attrait. Même si j’ai un appartement, je n’ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour mener mes missions à bien. Tout tient dans un simple sac à dos lorsque je suis en chasse. J’ai appris des meilleurs, dans le corps des Marines, et je mets mes compétences au service de la justice, et c’est une joie et une délivrance pour moi de voir les criminels que je traque finir derrière les barreaux pour très longtemps. Mon insigne en forme d’étoile à la ceinture de mon jean, je me dirige vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Cordell Walker est une véritable légende au sein du bureau. Tout le monde le connait à travers tout le Texas, et même à l’académie pour devenir un Texas Ranger, il est connu pour tous ses exploits. Il est souvent intervenu pour donner des conférences, et c’est lui-même qui m’a convaincu d’intégrer l’académie lorsque j’ai quitté l’armée. Je suis originaire de Los Angeles, et je comptais y retourner après ma deuxième et dernière mission en Afghanistan, mais je ne savais pas si j’y avais encore ma place, et Walker a su trouver les bons mots. Et aujourd’hui, me voilà qui entre dans son bureau.

  * « Ally, entre et ferme la porte ! » m’ordonne-t-il depuis son bureau.



Je m’exécute, et m’installe sur le siège face à son bureau. À ma gauche, Sydney Cook. Un autre grand Texas Ranger du bureau. Elle et son partenaire, Francis Gage, avaient travaillés avec Walker très longtemps. Ils se sont mariés bien avant mon arrivé, mais on les connaissait aussi de réputation. Aujourd’hui, elle est mon superviseur lorsque je pars en chasse.

  * « Sullivan Robertson a été repéré à Los Angeles. » m’informe Walker. « L’ordre de le ramener à Dallas a déjà été transmis au bureau. Es-tu prête pour le ramener devant le tribunal ? »
  * « Je n’attends que ça ! » je réponds en m’emparant du dossier qu’il me tend.



Ce salopard de meurtrier a été repéré dans ma ville, là où j’ai passé les dix-neuf premières années de ma vie. Ce crétin s’est servi de la carte de crédit d’une de ses victimes. On a rentré les numéros des cinq cartes dérobées aux jeunes filles assassinées, et jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ça n’a mené à rien. Comme quoi…

  * « Je peux partir dans une heure. »
  * « Il est bien trop dangereux pour que tu agisses toute seule. Une fois à Los Angeles, adresse-toi à l’organisme de ton choix, mais fais-toi aider. » me dit Walker.



J’acquiesce. Il ne faut jamais négliger une aide extérieure. Ça peut souvent s’avérer plus utile qu’il n’y parait. J’ai ma petite idée sur l’aide à laquelle j’allais faire appel. La traque est mon mode de vie, mais je vais avoir besoin d’un coup de main pour défoncer les portes. Les formalités remplies, Sydney me conduit chez moi et je prépare un sac. En route pour l’aéroport, Sydney me briefe. Dans mon dossier de traque, j’ai un ordre d’extradition signé par la Procureur Cahill-Walker, la femme de Walker qui poursuit les criminels sans relâche depuis des années. Nous avions un dossier en béton armé, il ne nous manque plus qu’un homme à envoyer en prison et à donner aux familles des victimes l’occasion de faire leur deuil. Sydney sera ma référente depuis le bureau de Dallas, comme elle l’est chaque fois que je pars en mission. Je monte dans mon avion, et j’atterris à Los Angeles trois heures plus tard. Je prends un taxi jusqu’à mon hôtel, où je me pose à peine le temps de prendre mes clés et de bien réfléchir à ce que je compte faire. J’aurais pu faire appel au FBI, mais j’ai besoin d’une personne de confiance pour mener cette chasse à bien. J’espère simplement qu’on me laissera faire à mes méthodes.

C’est avec mon insigne accroché à mon jean, mon arme à la hanche, et mon dossier de mission à la main, que j’arrive au QG du S.W.A.T de Los Angeles. J’ai l’intention de faire appel aux meilleurs. Je rencontre le Commandant Hicks, qui est un homme grand aux tempes grisonnantes, mais il a une excellente réputation. A ses côtés, le Capitaine Jessica Cortez. Elle aussi, a une bonne réputation. J’ai fait quelques recherches dans l’avion, et j’ai lu qu’elle avait été infiltrée dans un cartel mexicain avant d’être nommé à la tête du S.W.A.T. Elle coordonne les différentes équipes d’une main ferme. J’aime ça. Une femme typé hispanique qui dirige une bande d’hommes machos aux gros bras. J’adore !

  * « Allyson Darnell ! » je me présente en leur serrant la main. « Je suis Texas Ranger à Dallas. »
  * « Bienvenue au S.W.A.T, Ranger Darnell. » me dit Hicks. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »
  * « Je viens solliciter la collaboration du S.W.A.T. » je m’explique. « Je traque un tueur en série qui vient d’être repérer ici même, à Los Angeles. Je suis chargée de l’attraper et de le ramener à Dallas où il sera traduit en justice, et avec de la chance, condamner à la peine de mort. Pour cela, j’ai besoin de l’aide de votre meilleure équipe. »



Je leur explique qu’au vu des crimes commis par ce monstre, j’ai reçu comme directive de me faire épauler. Je leur donne mon ordre de mission, et pendant dix minutes, le Commandant Hicks et le Capitaine Cortez s’entretiennent avec Walker par visioconférence.

  * « Très bien ! » dit Hicks. « Je vais réunir l’équipe de Hondo en salle de conférence. »



Il sort de son bureau, et je me retrouve seule avec Jessica, qui me conduit en salle de conférence. Les installations du S.W.A.T sont très high-tech. C’est impressionnant. Ils ont une immense salle de sport, et un ring. Ça fait un petit moment que je n’ai pas affronté de méchants, et j’ai un grand besoin de cogner quelqu’un. Ou quelque chose. Je suis plus ou moins accro à l’adrénaline que cela me procure. L’entraînement m’aide à canaliser ma rage et mon énergie, mais rien ne vaut le terrain.

  * « Vous avez des équipements impressionnants. » je fais remarquer à Jessica, qui branche une clé USB sur une table informatique face à un écran.



Sydney et Walker leur ont envoyé un fichier numérique du dossier.

  * « Je vous remercie. » me dit Jessica. « Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par votre CV. »



Elle l’affiche sur l’écran.

  * « Sergent dans le corps des Marines après avoir terminé première de votre promo à West Point et pendant votre entraînement final, deux missions en Afghanistan avant d’intégrer les Texas Ranger pour devenir traqueuse de fugitifs. » Elle lit à voix haute mon CV. « Un métier dangereux pour une femme. »
  * « Les risques font partie de la voie que l’on choisit. » je réponds alors que des voix d’hommes se font entendre. « Je ne m’en suis pas toujours sortie indemne. »
  * « On a tous nos blessures ! » acquiesce-t-elle.



Le Commandant Hicks nous rejoint avec les six membres de la meilleure équipe du S.W.A.T. Parmi eux, une femme. Il me les présente un à un, mais arrivé au dernier membre de l’équipe, celui-ci me dévisage, interloqué.

  * « Ally ? »
  * « Salut Luca ! Ça fait longtemps ! »
  * « Ouais, depuis le lycée. » dit-il, sans me quitter des yeux. « T’as l’air en forme. »
  * « On fait aller. » Je tente de garder une voix neutre. Il est toujours aussi séduisant, malgré les années.
  * « Je vois que vous vous connaissez. » dit Hicks.



Et au vu de sa tête, il ne l’a pas vu venir. Ma présence ici n’est pas non plus une coïncidence. J’ai toujours su que Luca deviendrait un membre du S.W.A.T., et je suis très heureuse qu’il y soit arrivé. Hicks reprend les présentations.

  * « Voici Allyson Darnell. Elle fait partie des Texas Ranger, de l’unité de Dallas ! »
  * « Que fait un Texas Ranger à Los Angeles ? » demande celui qui s’appelle Deacon.
  * « Je traque un tueur en série. » je réponds avant de regarder Jessica et de désigner la table de conférence. Je m’approche de l’écran, et le dossier s’affiche avec la photo de Sullivan. « Il s’appelle Sullivan Robertson, et il a tué et torturé cinq étudiantes en l’espace de deux mois. »



Sullivan est âgé de quarante ans, mécanicien de formation. Célibataire et sans enfants. Il a une carrure dans la moyenne, des cheveux brun-roux et une fine barbe. Sous sa photo s’affichent celles de ses victimes.

  * « Il aime les blondes ! » fait remarquer Jim Street.
  * « Rachel Clarke est sa dernière victime. Elle n’avait que dix-huit ans. » j’expose en les regardant tour à tour. Le regard de Luca, lui, ne me lâche pas. « Robertson s’est enfui juste après son meurtre, et jusqu’à ce matin, on n’a plus eu une seule trace de lui. »
  * « Comment l’avez-vous localisé chez nous ? » demande Victor Tan.
  * « En tuant ses victimes, Sullivan vidait leur portefeuille. Liquide, cartes de crédit. » je réponds avant que Jessica ne montre l’endroit où avait été détecté la carte de crédit de Rachel Clarke. « Voilà l’erreur qu’il a commise. »
  * « Je connais ce bar. » dit Luca.



Son vrai nom est Dominique, mais même au lycée, je l’appelais Luca, et je crois bien que ses coéquipiers l’appellent aussi ainsi.

  * « Le Ranger Darnell est en charge de cette affaire. Ça fait partie de sa mission, mais son patron lui a demandé de ne pas agir seule sur cette traque. » dit Jessica. « Elle est venue solliciter notre aide, et nous allons la lui fournir. »



Chaque membre de l’équipe accepte de m’aider.

  * « J’aimerais me rendre sur les lieux où la carte de Rachel a été utilisé. »
  * « Deacon et Luca vont vous y conduire. » dit Hondo.
  * « On devrait peut-être diffuser son portrait dans les médias ? » suggère Chris, la seule fille de l’équipe.
  * « Non ! » Ma réponse attire tous les regards vers moi. « Si on fait ça, alors il saura que les Texas Rangers ont retrouvés sa trace. Il pourrait paniquer et s’enfuir dans un autre état. »
  * « Il pourrait recommencer à tuer. » dit Chris.



« Pas aussi tôt dans sa cavale. » je réfute.

« On va tout de même faire circuler sa photo parmi les patrouilles. » dit Hicks. « Je vais préciser de n’intervenir en aucune façon et de signaler sa présence. »

Je suis d’accord. Que la chasse commence !

Je sors du bâtiment prendre l’air en attendant que Deacon et Luca ne me rejoignent pour m’emmener au bar où Sullivan a utilisé la carte de crédit qui a permis aux services informatiques du bureau de remonter jusqu’à lui. Revoir Luca n’est pas sans conséquences. Quand on s’est quitté au lycée, ce n’était pas sans mal. On ne le voulait ni l’un ni l’autre, mais il devait intégrer l’école de police en vue d’intégrer plus tard le S.W.A.T, et moi j’entrais à l’armée. Ce jour me revient en mémoire comme si c’était hier.

_Nous étions allés sur la plage le soir après la remise de diplôme du lycée. Je devais partir le lendemain à West Point pendant quatre ans avant de m’engager entièrement. C’était prévu comme tel depuis bien longtemps. Je voulais suivre les traces de mon père, un Amiral décoré et respecté. Ma mère ne voulait pas que j’entre dans les Marines, mais ma décision était prise, et toute ma vie je m’étais préparée à y entrer. Mais ma rencontre avec Luca au lycée avait chamboulé mes projets. Je n’avais pas abandonnée, mais mon cœur en pâtissait à l’avance. Assise à ses côtés sur la plage, nous ne parlions pas depuis plusieurs minutes quand il prend la parole._

  * _« Je n’ai pas envie de te dire au revoir. » m’a dit Luca._
  * _« Que peut-on se dire d’autre ? » demandai-je. « A dans quatre ans ? Sois réaliste, Dominique. » C’était la première fois que je l’appelais par son prénom, et je le vis grincer des dents du coin des yeux. « Même si je t’aime, on doit se laisser partir. Tu veux intégrer le S.W.A.T, et ma vocation c’est l’armée. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un qui ne partira pas risquer sa vie à la guerre. »_
  * _« C’est à moi de décider de ce dont j’ai besoin. »_



_C’était un jeune homme têtu et déterminé, mai même si ça allait me briser le cœur, je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de le laisser partir. Me tournant vers lui, j’ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l’ai embrassé pour lui dire adieu._

Le souvenir de cette nuit sur la plage, où on a fait l’amour une dernière fois avant que nos chemins ne se séparent, n’a jamais quitté mes pensées. Et je n’ai jamais cessé d’aimer Dominique Luca.

  * _« Ranger Darnell ? »_



Deacon et Luca me rejoignent dans leurs tenues sombres. Je dois avouer que ça leur va très bien. Depuis le lycée, Luca a bien changé et son corps s’est transformé. Je suis sans voix.

  * « Ally, ça ira ! » je dis à Deacon.



Il passe devant nous jusqu’à une voiture banalisée.

  * « Texas Ranger, hein ? » dit Luca à mes côtés. « Qu’est devenue ta carrière dans l’armée ? »
  * « Elle s’est finie quand mes parents sont morts lors de mon deuxième déploiement à Kaboul ! » je réponds simplement.
  * « Ouais, j’ai appris leur décès. » me dit Luca. « Toutes mes condoléances. Tes parents étaient des gens bien. »
  * « Je te remercie ! » je lui dis alors qu’il m’ouvre la portière arrière d’une voiture banalisée. « Ils t’ont toujours adoré. Surtout ma mère ! »
  * « C’était une sacrée femme ! » me dit-il.



Je ne le contredis pas. Ma mère a toujours espéré que l’amour que je porte à Luca soit suffisant pour me faire abandonner mon rêve d’entrer dans les Marines. Je l’ai cru moi aussi, mais je n’avais aucun autre projet en dehors de l’armée. Je n’avais pas d’autres projets de carrière. Elle a été très déçue quand je leur ai annoncé, à mon père et elle, notre rupture. Encore aujourd’hui, je m’en veux de l’avoir déçue, mais je ne pouvais pas tourner le dos à l’héritage de mon père. J’étais leur fille unique, et mon père m’a tout enseigné. Ça aurait été renier son enseignement que de me tourner vers une autre voie.

  * « Alors comme ça, vous étiez au lycée ensemble ? » nous demande Deacon, quelques minutes après que Luca ait démarré.
  * « C’est ça ! » je réponds en croisant le regard de Luca dans le rétroviseur. « Et on ne s’est pas revu depuis la remise des diplômes. »
  * « Qu’est-ce qui vous a amené à traquer des fugitifs ? » demande Deacon.
  * « Quand j’ai intégré les Texas Rangers, je me suis rendue compte que j’étais douée dans la chasse, alors j’en ai fait mon mode de vie. » j’explique. « Ce n’est pas sans risque. »



Il n’a pas le temps de creuser davantage qu’on arrive au bar où Sullivan a été repéré. Je prends la tête de la marche, bien décidé à garder le contrôle sur l’enquête. Le bar est plutôt lugubre et sombre malgré sa superficie. De grandes poutres en bois tiennent les fondations, des tables ci et là et un billard au fond de la salle. Le comptoir du bar est tenu par un homme aux cheveux noirs, âgé entre quarante et quarante-cinq ans. Il porte ce qui ressemble à un jean, et une chemise à carreau vraiment moche. Il est occupé à essuyer un verre lorsque je me plante devant lui à travers le comptoir.

  * « Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ? » nous demande-t-il de sa voix râpeuse alors que Luca se place à ma gauche.
  * « Une information. » je dis en chargeant la photo de mon fugitif sur mon téléphone. Je tourne l’écran vers le barman. « Cet homme a été repéré dans votre bar hier. Vous le reconnaissez ? »
  * « Jamais vu ! » dit-il sans même regarder l’écran.
  * « Peut-être que si t’arrêtais d’astiquer ce verre et que tu regardais mieux la photo, ça te reviendra. » dit Luca, le ton ferme.



Deacon n’est pas avec nous. Il doit faire le guet devant la porte pour surveiller nos arrières.

  * « Je ne l’ai jamais vu je vous dis. » répète le barman.
  * « Peut-être que si on faisait venir un inspecteur sanitaire, ça vous reviendrait ? » Je le vois se figer, et je sais que j’ai une ouverture. « Je suis sûre qu’il y a des cafards qui se baladent dans le coin. Peut-être même des rats. T’en dis quoi, Luca ? »
  * « Ça tombe bien je connais quelqu’un qui pourrait être là en moins d’une heure. » dit Luca.



Le barman déglutit, cesse de frotter son verre et, après avoir regardé à droite à gauche nous dit :

  * « Remontrez-moi la photo ! » Je lui plante une nouvelle fois la photo devant les yeux. « Ouais, je me souviens de lui. »
  * « Mais encore ? » insista Luca.
  * « Il était là hier soir. Il s’est payé un verre avant de payer une tournée à un groupe de gars. Je n’en sais pas plus. »
  * « Vous avez des caméras de surveillance ? » demande Ally.



On repart cinq minutes plus tard avec une copie des bandes de surveillances de la veille. De retour au QG, toute l’équipe est réunie autour de la console et de l’écran. Tan fait dérouler les images de surveillance jusqu’à l’arrivée de Sullivan au bar. Luca n’a pas quitté une seule fois mon côté, et je dois avouer que sa présence me fait du bien. Malgré toutes ces années passées, mes sentiments pour lui sont intactes. Ils me sont revenus en pleine figure dès que nos regards se sont croisés un peu plus tôt.

  * « Est-ce qu’on peut identifier les hommes à qui il offre des verres ? » je demande sans quitter l’écran des yeux.
  * « Ça risque de prendre un moment. » me dit Tan.
  * « Fais le plus vite possible, s’il te plaît ! » je dis avant de regarder Jessica. « J’aurais besoin d’un bureau et d’un accès à internet. »
  * « Vous pouvez utiliser le mien. »



Elle m’y conduit, et pendant un quart d’heure, j’étale sur une table et je fixe chaque partie du dossier que notre bureau a rempli sur Sullivan Robertson. Jessica m’a prêté une tablette en me donnant accès à la base de données du S.W.A.T, ce dont je l’ai remercié avant qu’elle ne me laisse. Cet homme est une énigme. Un casier vierge, et des antécédents irréprochables malgré son célibat et sa paternité inexistante. En creusant bien, on a compris que le meurtre de Camelia Rogers, la première victime, succède au décès de la mère de Sullivan. Elle était son seul pilier dans la vie, et du jour au lendemain, on lui apprend qu’elle est morte dans son sommeil.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Los Angeles ? » je marmonne à voix haute. « Pourquoi venir ici au lieu de quitter le pays ? »



Je sens une présence familière dans le bureau. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c’est Luca.

  * « Du nouveau ? » je lui demande.
  * « L’identification des hommes à qui il a offert des verres est presque terminé. » me répond-il en venant à côté de moi. « Toute l’équipe s’y est mise. »
  * « J’apprécie le coup de main. »



Quand je suis nerveuse, je trifouille mon collier en or, cadeau de mon père. Etant fille unique, et étant un Amiral haut gradé, il a toujours eu peur qu’on tente de s’en prendre à moi, raison pour laquelle il a fait fabriquer mon collier en y intégrant une puce qui lui permettait de me localiser où que je sois. Le but n’était pas de me surveiller h24, mais de savoir où j’étais en cas de problème. Il ne m’a jamais empêché de sortir avec Luca, mais ça le rassurait de savoir que j’allais bien où on avait dit qu’on irait. Luca est au courant pour le traceur. D’ailleurs, il est le seul à le savoir, désormais. Ni Walker ni Sydney sont au courant.

  * « On va l’attraper. » me dit-il.
  * « Vivant, de préférence. » je lui dis. « Les parents attendent de pouvoir affronter le monstre qui leur a enlevé leur fille. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Los Angeles où il n’a aucune attache, et pas le Mexique, ou un pays sans accord d’extradition. »
  * « C’est peut-être sa prochaine étape. » dit Luca.
  * « Peut-être ! » Je me détourne des fiches devant moi, pour le regarder _lui_. « Je suis contente de te revoir. »
  * « Moi aussi ! » Le regard qu’il me rend me ramène seize ans en arrière, voire plus. C’est avec ce regard qu’il m’a fait craquer. « Ça fait remonter de sacrés souvenirs. »



Je ne pouvais pas dire mieux, parce que son regard me mettait à terre.

  * « Je me souviens plus particulièrement d’un week-end où on avait la baraque de l’Amiral pour nous tout seul. »



Je détourne le regard en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me souviens très bien du week-end en question. C’était le week-end où je lui ai donné ma virginité. Et vice-versa. On avait dix-sept ans. Merde, après toutes ces années, j’ai encore du désir pour cet homme.

  * « Ouais, euh, je m’en rappelle aussi. » Je me racle la gorge pour chasser mon trouble. « Mais ce n’est pas le moment de ressasser les vieux souvenirs. »
  * « Peut-être qu’on pourra parler quand on aura arrêté ce malade ? » propose-t-il.



Je le regarde de nouveau. Je lis de l’espoir dans ses yeux, et je n’ose pas refuser.

  * « Ce serait avec plaisir ! »
  * _« Luca ! »_



On se tourne tous les deux vers la porte où le Sergent Harrelson – que tout le monde appelle Hondo – et Jessica se trouvent.

  * « Le S.W.A.T doit aller attraper un suspect dans une affaire de braquage. » nous dit Jessica. « Je vais épauler le Ranger Darnell en attendant votre retour. »
  * « J’arrive tout de suite ! » Luca se tourne vers moi. « Je dois y aller. »
  * « Le devoir avant tout ! » j’acquiesce. « Sois prudent ! »



Je fais semblant d’ignorer le sourire fin qu’arbore le Capitaine Cortez lorsqu’elle me rejoint avec une tablette numérique dans les mains.

  * « On a l’identité des cinq hommes au bar, avec votre fugitif. » Elle me tend la tablette avec la photo de chacun d’eux. « Et si on allait leur rendre une petite visite ? »
  * « Avec plaisir, Capitaine ! »



_Point de vue de Luca !_

Au volant de Black-Betty, je n’arrête pas de penser à Ally. Seize ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, et elle a toujours le même effet sur moi. Je suis sorti avec quelques filles depuis notre rupture, mais je n’ai jamais pu l’oublier. Je savais qu’elle était toujours en vie, autrement j’en aurais été informé, mais j’ignorais qu’elle avait quitté l’armée jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

  * _« Hey, Luca ! »_



A côté de moi, Tan me sort de mes pensées.

  * « Raconte, toi et Ally ! Vous êtes sortis ensemble combien de temps ? »
  * « Trois ans, on était au lycée ! » je réponds, sans chercher à cacher quoi que ce soit.
  * « T’as l’air toujours amoureux d’elle. » me dit Chris, depuis l’arrière du fourgon. « Ça s’est vu dans ta façon de la regarder. »
  * « C’est compliqué. » je réponds sans démentir.
  * « Pourquoi vous avez rompu si vous vous aimez toujours ? » demande Street.
  * « Elle est rentrée à West Point avant de s’engager dans les Marines, et moi dans la police. » je dis en haussant les épaules et sans quitter la route des yeux. « Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire. »



Je garde sous silence que c’est elle qui a mis fin à notre histoire. Je n’étais pas d’accord, mais avec le recul je comprends mieux sa décision même si je m’en veux de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu’on se retrouve après sa sortie de West Point. J’étais prêt à attendre quatre ans pour qu’on redevienne un couple.

  * « Concentrons-nous sur notre mission ! » dit Hondo.



Je le remercie silencieusement. J’adore mes équipiers, mais mon histoire avec Ally est compliquée et je n’ai pas trop envie d’en parler. Du moins pas tant qu’elle devra traquer un tueur en série. Il a fallu qu’elle s’oriente vers la traque de fugitifs après être sortie de l’armée. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir juste flic, comme tout le monde ? Bon, notre braqueur de banque nous fait cavaler, et Deacon l’arrête en le plaquant au sol. Je les rattrape et je garde mon arme pointée sur le suspect pendant que mon équipier le menotte. De retour au QG, je cherche Ally.

  * « Cortez et elle sont allées interroger les hommes qui ont été vu avec le fugitif au bar. » nous apprend Hicks.



Je garde mon angoisse pour moi, et j’en profite pour éplucher toutes les caméras de surveillance de Los Angeles en soumettant la photo de Sullivan Robertson au logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Ça ne donne rien au bout de dix minutes, mais je n’abandonne pas. Je laisse le logiciel tourner et je vais dans les cuisines du QG. Je me prends une bouteille d’eau quand Hondo me rejoint.

  * « Ça va ? » me demande-t-il. « T’as l’air inquiet pour Ally ! »
  * « Je n’ai jamais pu effacer ce que je ressens pour elle. » j’avoue à mon Sergent et ami. « C’est elle qui a insisté pour qu’on mette fin à notre histoire après le lycée. Elle ne voulait pas que je passe à côté d’une autre histoire si ça venait à se présenter. Après West Point, elle est partie directement au camp d’entraînement des Marines et un an après, elle avait sa première affection en Afghanistan. »
  * « Vous ne vous étiez jamais revus ? » demande Hondo.
  * « Non ! » Et c’est mon plus grand regret. « Mais je ne l’ai jamais oublié. Je me dis que j’aurais dû au moins insister pour qu’on reste en contact. »
  * « Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé. Les regrets ne mènent nulle part. » me dit-il. « Profite de la revoir pour renouer avec elle. Comme Chris l’a dit, ça se voit que tu l’aimes toujours. »
  * « C’est bien ce que j’ai l’intention de faire. »



Deacon entre dans la cuisine.

  * « Cortez et Darnell sont revenues. » nous dit-il.



Elles sont toutes les deux dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre sans tain, Hicks, Hondo, Deacon et moi, on assiste à _« l’échange »_ , si je puis dire. Le suspect a la chemise en piteux état, comme si on l’avait traîné ou plaqué au sol, et un bleu à la mâchoire. J’ai ma petite idée de la personne qui lui a fait ça.

  * _« Monsieur Davis, je vois que vous avez un casier, et récent en plus. » dit Jessica._



Ally était accoudée au mur, les bras croisés et le visage serein. C’est elle qui a fait ce bleu à ce Monsieur Davis.

  * _« Je veux un avocat. » déclare-t-il._
  * _« Pourquoi ? » demande Jess. « Vous n’êtes pas en état d’arrestation. Pas encore ! »_
  * _« Cette salope m’a brisé la mâchoire. » dit-il en désignant Ally._



Je serre les poings en l’entendant l’insulter.

  * _« Vous vous êtes enfuis alors qu’on venait juste pour vous poser quelques questions, et quand elle vous a rattrapé, vous avez essayé de la frapper. Elle n’a fait que se défendre. » dit Jess._
  * « Ça devait être un sacré crochet du droit pour laisser une marque pareille. » dit Hondo.



Je laisse échapper un rictus. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point cette fille peut faire des dégâts avec un seul coup de poing. Son père l’a entraîné très jeune aux arts martiaux, notamment au Krav Maga. Pas étonnant qu’elle ait fini chez les Texas Rangers. Il faudrait être complètement barjot pour vouloir se battre avec elle. Ally s’écarte du mur et prend le relai.

  * _« Personnellement, Monsieur Davis, je me fiche de votre casier. Tout ce que je veux, c’est savoir de quoi vous avez parlé avec ce type. »_



Elle posa une photo sur la table et la fit glisser jusqu’à lui. Elle est à présent dos à nous, et je ne peux m’empêcher de la reluquer. Elle est toujours aussi sexy.

  * _« Je ne connais pas ce type. »_
  * _« Il vous a payé des verres hier, à vous et votre bande de pote. » dit Ally._
  * _« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le connais. »_
  * _« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » demande Ally._
  * _« Euh, de rien de particulier. Il disait juste qu’il avait eu quelques ennuis avec les flics et qu’il voulait repartir à zéro. C’est tout ! »_
  * _« Il ne vous a rien dit d’autre ? » demande Jess._
  * _« Non, je vous le jure ! »_
  * _« Est-ce qu’il a dit où il résidait ? » demande Ally._
  * _« Il a parlé d’une maison qu’un de ses potes lui prêtait, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. »_
  * _« Merci de votre coopération, Monsieur Davis. »_



Ally remballe la photo et se dirige vers la porte.

  * _« Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant ? »_
  * _« Pas tant que vous n’aurez pas payé l’amende pour port d’arme illégale ! » dit Jess en montrant un sachet de pièce à conviction qui contenait un revolver. « La note va être salée, mais vous choisissez. L’amende ou la prison ! »_



Je sors de la pièce et retrouve Ally dans le couloir.

  * « Je ne comprends vraiment pas la logique de ce taré. » soupire-t-elle.
  * « Il n’a aucun lien avec Los Angeles ? » demande Deacon.
  * « Pas un seul, à moins qu’on soit passé à côté de quelque chose mais j’en doute. » répond-elle. « Il n’a plus aucune famille. Sa mère est décédée avant le premier meurtre, et elle était la dernière personne qui lui restait. Je ne vais pas monopoliser les ressources du S.W.A.T. tant que je n’aurais pas de piste tangible, alors je vais retourner à mon hôtel et je vous appelle en cas de besoin. Je vais avoir besoin de la vidéo de surveillance du bar. »



Je la raccompagne au parking du QG une fois qu’elle a tout ce dont elle a besoin, et j’attends avec elle l’arrivée de son taxi.

  * « Je suis désolé qu’on n’ait pas pu t’aider à le retrouver. »
  * « Je vais le retrouver, ne t’en fais pas. » Elle me regarde, et j’ai l’impression d’être de nouveau au lycée. « Ton équipe et toi m’avez bien aidé. »
  * « Tiens ! » Je lui tends ma carte avec mon numéro. « Si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m’appelles. »
  * « Merci Luca, mais je suis une grande fille tu sais. Je sais me défendre. »



Je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus, ce que je lui dis. Elle prend quand même ma carte, et le taxi arrive. Je pousse un soupir. J’ai vraiment besoin de me défouler pour évacuer toute ma frustration. Je retrouve Street sur le ring et on passe près d’une heure à s’entraîner jusqu’à ce que mon équipe soit appelé sur le terrain.

La soirée est plutôt calme, et je tourne en rond chez moi. Incapable de dormir ou de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins sur la télé alors je me lève et j’attrape les clés et ma veste en jean. Je roule sans but précis, jusqu’à me retrouver devant l’hôtel où séjourne Ally. Je n’ai pas son numéro, alors je vais à l’accueil et je montre ma plaque.

  * « Vous pouvez contacter Ally Darnell, s’il vous plaît ? Dites-lui que Dominique Luca souhaite lui parler. »
  * « A-t-elle des ennuis ? » me demande l’employée.
  * « Pas du tout. » Je rajoute : « Je l’aide sur une enquête en cours. »



Elle prend le téléphone et m’annonce auprès d’Ally, qui m’autorise à la rejoindre. Douzième étage, chambre 1295. Quand elle m’ouvre la porte, elle a troqué son jean et son chemisier contre un legging et un simple t-shirt lâche qui retombe sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux blonds sont détachés.

  * « Désolé de te déranger aussi tard, mais je n’arrive pas vraiment à dormir. »
  * « Tu ne me déranges pas. » Elle s’écarte pour me laisser passer. « Entre ! »



J’enlève ma veste, et je remarque que la table basse près de la fenêtre est envahie par les papiers du dossier _Sullivan Robertson_.

  * « Du nouveau ? »



Je m’assois sur le canapé et j’observe les papiers et les photos alors qu’elle vient s’asseoir à côté de moi.

  * « Rien du tout ! » Elle pousse un soupir de frustration. « Rien dans sa fuite n’a de sens. Il n’a aucune famille, aucun ami. Il sait que les Rangers sont après lui et ne cesseront jamais de le chercher, où qu’il aille. »
  * « Tu ne t’es pas demandé qu’il t’attirait loin de Dallas exprès ? »



L’idée qu’elle puisse être dans la ligne de mire de cette ordure me retourne l’estomac.

  * « Si, j’y ai pensé. » me dit-elle en me regardant. « J’ai le profil idéal, sauf pour la tranche d’âge. Il peut même avoir utilisé la carte de crédit de Rachel Clarke dans l’unique but de s’en prendre à moi, mais je ne reculerais pas. Je n’en ai pas le droit. »
  * « Je ne te laisserais pas courir le moindre risque. »



Il n’en était pas question.

  * « C’est mon boulot, Luca. » Elle se lève pour faire les cent pas. « Je serai constamment sur mes gardes, et il ne pourra pas s’en prendre à moi si je passe toute la journée au QG du S.W.A.T. »
  * « D’accord ! » Je me lève à mon tour. « Mais ne sors jamais seule. Où que tu ailles, sois avec l’un de nous, ou si on est en mission, demande à Cortez ou à Hicks de t’assigner quelqu’un en renfort. »
  * « Tu te fais toujours du souci pour moi. » Elle sourit faiblement.
  * « Je n’ai jamais cessé de m’en faire pour toi. » Doucement, je me rapproche d’elle et je touche sa joue du dos de la main. « Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit. »
  * « Dit celui dont le boulot est de défoncer des portes ! » dit-elle sur le ton du sarcasme.



Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et quand elle les repose sur moi, je ne peux résister une minute de plus. Je prends son menton entre mes doigts et je l’embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de s’esquiver. C’est comme si j’étais projeté dix-neuf dans le passé. J’ai exactement les mêmes sensations que le jour de notre premier baiser quand nous n’étions que deux adolescents. Euphorie, exaltation, passion. Un désir inexplicable. J’ai dans mes bras la seule femme avec qui j’aurais pu envisager de faire ma vie si elle n’avait pas pris de décision pour nous deux.

  * « Luca… » marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Ce n’est pas… une bonne… idée. »



Non, elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas m’arrêter. Et elle non plus. Elle agrippe mon t-shirt et remonte ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ouais, c’est comme au lycée. Notre baiser est plus vorace. Je la soulève dans mes bras et je l’emmène au lit. Elle ne m’arrête pas. Et je ne m’arrête pas non plus. Petit à petit, nos vêtements s’envolent à travers la chambre. Elle murmure mon prénom, mais ne me repousse pas. J’ai conscience de n’avoir aucun préservatif sous la main, et que c’est risqué de faire l’amour avec une fille – mon amour de toujours – que je n’ai pas revu depuis plus d’une décennie, mais comment expliquer la confiance absolue que j’ai en elle ? Ally ne me stoppe pas et j’entre en elle. _Putain…_ La dernière fois que j’ai ressenti une plénitude pareille, c’était lors de notre dernière nuit en tant que couple. On a fait l’amour sur la plage, cette nuit-là. Je lui fais l’amour avec tendresse et passion. Un mélange qui me fait très vite perdre pieds. La main d’Ally me tire par les cheveux et ramène ma bouche à la sienne. Je sens ses jambes se refermer autour de moi. Notre respiration s’accélère, et on atteint très vite l’orgasme.

_Point de vue d’Ally !_

Qu’est-ce qu’on vient de faire ? C’était une très mauvaise idée, et j’aurais dû m’écarter dès qu’il m’a embrassé, mais tous nos souvenirs d’autrefois, tous les moments qu’on a passé ensemble, tout l’amour que j’ai pour lui est revenu au galop. Je n’ai pas pu me résigner à mettre fin au baiser, _au sexe_ , pour lui demander de partir. Le fait qu’on n’ait pas utiliser de préservatif devrait me faire peur, mais j’ai toujours eu une grande confiance en Luca, même après toutes ces années de séparation. On va prendre une douche, et là encore, je n’ai pas le cœur à lui demander de partir, même s’il se rhabille. Il ne part pas pour autant. Je me contente de mettre un peignoir.

  * « Tu veux que je m’en aille ? »



Sa question me brise le cœur. Il s’attend vraiment à ce que je le mette à la porte alors qu’on vient de faire l’amour.

  * « Non ! »



Le soulagement se lit sur son visage. Il me prend dans ses bras et m’embrasse.

  * « Tu crois qu’il y a des chances pour qu’on retente le coup, tous les deux ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « J’aimerais le croire, mais j’ai une vie à Dallas. » je réponds le plus honnêtement possible. « Je ne peux pas tout plaquer maintenant, et j’ai un fugitif à attraper. »
  * « Je veux que tu sois prudente. » me dit-il en prenant mon visage dans sa main. « Je te demande d’être prudente. Je ne veux pas que ce type te mette la main dessus. Je t’ai retrouvé, et je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser partir une fois de plus. On continuera notre relation à distance pendant quelques temps s’il le faut, mais j’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je n’ai jamais réussi à fonder quelque chose de concret depuis toi, parce que t’es la seule que je veux. »
  * « O… ok ! »



Il m’embrasse. Lui aussi, il est le seul avec qui je veux faire ma vie, et pendant longtemps, je me suis interdit de reprendre contact avec lui. J’avais peur de découvrir qu’il ait pu m’oublier. C’est égoïste de ma part, mais je suis heureuse que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je ne traquerais pas des fugitifs toute ma vie, et mes retrouvailles avec Luca en est la preuve. Je commence à faire d’autres projets. Il dort avec moi jusqu’à six heures du matin, avant de repartir après m’avoir fait l’amour une nouvelle fois. Je m’habille, prends un petit-déjeuner rapide au restaurant de l’hôtel, et je me rends au QG du S.W.A.T en milieu de matinée. L’équipe de Luca est en plein exercice. _Tant mieux !_ Il doit se concentrer sur son travail en priorité. Avec l’appui de Jessica, je monopolise un ordinateur et je garde les yeux rivés sur l’écran, attendant un signe de Robertson, prête à mordre à l’hameçon. S’il veut faire de moi sa prochaine cible, alors soit. Je serais prête à l’affronter, quitte à devoir me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Jouant distraitement avec mon collier, je mets au point une stratégie au cas où je devrais partir sur le terrain, seule. Si Robertson m’attire dans un piège, pas question que Cortez, Hicks ou un membre du S.W.A.T me suive. Luca saura me retrouver si je transmets les bonnes infos. Pendant que le logiciel tourne, j’en profite pour faire une autre recherche, et Chris avait raison. Au bout d’une heure, le logiciel des cartes bancaires m’informe que la carte de crédit de Camelia Rogers, la première victime, a été repéré dans le centre-ville. Je transferts les données sur mon téléphone, j’appelle un taxi et je vérifie mon arme, puis, je vais vers la sortie quand mon taxi est là. Ça va marcher.

  * _« Ally, où allez-vous ? »_



Cortez me rattrape alors que je m’approche du taxi.

  * « J’ai une piste, et je ne peux pas la laisser passer. »
  * « Laissez-moi venir avec vous. » Elle m’attrape le bras pour me stopper, et je dois réfréner mes instincts pour ne pas la mettre à terre. « Luca nous a dit que ça pouvait être un piège pour vous attirer à lui. »
  * « C’est mon enquête, Capitaine. » je lui rappelle en dégageant mon bras. « Et je ne peux pas mettre un des vôtres en danger. Mais vous pouvez me suivre par ordinateur. Si vous voyez que je ne bouge pas passer cinq minutes, alors j’aurais un problème. Dites-bien à Luca que je sais qu’il me retrouvera si jamais je viens à être kidnappé. Je lui fais confiance. »



Les miettes de pain sont jetées. Je monte dans le taxi sans préambule et je donne l’adresse au chauffeur. Arrivée à destination vingt minutes plus tard, je paye le chauffeur et je sors mon téléphone pour suivre le signal de la carte de crédit. Il est plus facile de traquer un criminel lorsqu’il a de la famille, un but précis d’ordre personnel. Là, c’est différent. Cela n’a rien de personnel, je le comprends désormais. Robertson veut montrer aux Rangers et aux autorités qu’il est plus fort qu’eux. Qu’il leur a échappé, et qu’il peut leur échapper après avoir tué l’un de nous. Mais je sais qu’il ne me tuera pas. Pas tout de suite. J’ignore ce qu’il a fait de l’argent liquide volé aux victimes, mais l’utilisation des cartes de crédits a eu pour but d’attirer l’un de nous à Los Angeles. Moi, plus précisément. Peut-être que ma présence est un pur hasard, et qu’il désire s’en prendre à un Texas Ranger quelconque pour prouver sa supériorité, ou peut-être pas. S’il essaye de me tuer dans son embuscade, je n’hésiterais pas à le descendre. Je m’enfonce dans les rues, jusqu’à ce que je _le voie_ , _lui_. Même de loin, je le vois me sourire. Perdre sa mère aura vraiment fait ressortir son côté pervers et tordu. Il me tourne le dos pour entrer dans un bâtiment désert, quand mon téléphone sonne. Je ne connais pas le numéro qui m’appelle, mais mon intuition me dit qu’il s’agit de Luca. Je décroche tout en suivant mon fugitif qui, j’ai bien compris, a tout fait pour m’attirer _moi_ dans un piège.

  * « Je sais, tu m’en veux ! »
  * _« Je suis furieux ! Tu m’avais promis de ne pas partir sans l’un de nous. »_
  * « Désolée Luca, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas risquer qu’il s’en prenne à un innocent. »
  * _« Et tu penses à ta sécurité ? »_
  * « Il ne me tuera pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »
  * _« Dis-moi où t’es ! Avec l’équipe on est en route. »_
  * « Vous arriverez sans doute trop tard. »



Je m’engouffre dans le bâtiment, et la communication est couverte de grésillement.

  * « Excuse-moi, Luca ! »



Je raccroche.

  * _« Je suis ravi qu’ils vous aient envoyés, Ranger Darnell ! »_
  * « Le plaisir est pour moi, Sullivan ! » Je sors mon arme, défais le cran de sûreté, et la soulève devant moi. « Et si vous nous rendiez service à tous les deux, et que vous vous rendiez ? »
  * _« On pourrait tellement bien s’amuser. »_



Je ne réponds pas, et je continue d’avancer. Je n’aime pas perde mon temps en bavardage, et c’est la première fois que le fugitif devient le chasseur. J’ai conscience d’être le gibier, mais même s’il parvient à me capturer, j’ai un atout dans la manche. Je me tourne bien trop tard, et une douleur fulgurante me traverse l’arrière de la tête pour me faire sombrer dans l’inconscience.

_Point de vue de Luca !_

Il s’est écoulé plus de quinze minutes depuis que cette traitresse a raccroché. Merde, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas partir seule à la poursuite de ce type. Je n’ai pas l’intention de la perdre. Arrivée sur site, arme en main, l’équipe se déploie dans le bâtiment abandonné d’où a émis le dernier signal d’Ally. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il n’y a pas le moindre bruit. La voix de Chris résonne dans mon oreillette.

  * _« J’ai trouvé quelque chose ! »_



On se regroupe tous autour d’elle un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment, et on tombe sur le téléphone d’Ally, ainsi que son arme.

  * « Putain ! »



Je vais la tuer dès que je l’aurais retrouvé. De retour au QG, je garde mon équipement sur moi car je veux être prêt à repartir aussitôt qu’on aura retrouvé sa trace.

  * « Sans son téléphone, incapable de savoir où elle est. » dit Tan.
  * « Calmons-nous et réfléchissons. » dit Hondo. « Luca, tu la connais mieux que nous. 



Je me calme et réfléchis. C’est vrai que je connais Ally par cœur, mais je n’aurais jamais cru qu’elle était du genre à rompre une promesse, à moins qu’elle ait une idée derrière la tête. Et si par son kidnapping, elle essaye de me dire quelque chose ?

  * « Ally n’est pas du genre à se laisser kidnapper, pas sans une bonne raison. » Bon sang, je n’arrive pas à croire que je prononce ces mots, mais ça me paraît de plus en plus évident. « Est-ce que des jeunes filles blondes entre dix-huit et vingt-ans ont disparus ces derniers jours ? »



Deacon fait une rapide recherche sur la console de la salle des opérations, et affiche une photo sur le grand écran.

  * « Evelyn Summers, dix-neuf ans, a disparu depuis trois jours alors qu’elle rentrait du lycée. »
  * « Ok… » Je fais les cent pas devant l’écran en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, essayant d’entrer dans la tête d’Ally. « J’ignore si Ally l’a découvert, mais elle s’est dit qu’en faisant semblant de se faire avoir, il la conduirait là où il se cachait, la menant tout droit vers sa potentielle future victime. »
  * « Mais comment est-ce qu’on va pouvoir les retrouver ? » demande Street, le ton pressant.
  * « Ally m’a dit que Luca saurait la retrouver. » Cortez nous a rejoint avec Hicks, et elle me regarde fixement. « Elle m’a dit, je cite, _Dites-bien à Luca que je sais qu’il me retrouvera si jamais je viens à être kidnappé. Je lui fais confiance._ »



Elle compte sur moi pour la retrouver, mais comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir y arriver ? _Réfléchis Luca, réfléchis…_ Je me stoppe au beau milieu de la pièce, et un moment particulier de notre histoire me revient.

_C’était lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Je l’ai emmené au cinéma pour une rediffusion de L’Arme Fatale. On est allé manger dans un restaurant mexicain après la séance, et je lui ai demandé qui lui avait offert son collier._

  * _« C’est mon père, mais c’est un collier un peu particulier ! »_



Bon sang, mais la voilà la solution !

  * « C’est ça ! » dis-je à voix haute. « Le collier ! »



Je prends la place de Deacon à la console numérique, et sans répondre à la moindre question, j’entre les codes du traceur GPS que m’a communiqué l’Amiral après que sa fille soit partie à West Point.

  * _« Je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais l’enlever, quel que soit les circonstances. Si jamais un jour vous venez à apprendre qu’elle a disparue, je compte sur vous pour la retrouver. »_



Le logiciel charge, et là, j’explique à mes coéquipiers et à mes chefs, qui ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi en attente d’une réponse :

  * « Quand elle avait treize ans, le père d’Ally lui a offert un collier en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais l’enlever. Quoi qu’il arrive, elle devait le garder autour de son cou. Il l’a fait fabriquer exprès pour elle, et il y a fait intégrer un traceur GPS pour pouvoir la localiser si jamais elle venait à avoir des ennuis. Personne n’est au courant à part moi. Elle m’en a parlé le soir de notre premier rendez-vous, et son père m’a fait mémoriser le code d’accès du traceur quand on s’est quitté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais il devait penser qu’on se reverrait, elle et moi. »



Le logiciel trouve la fréquence du traceur. Elle se trouve dans une banlieue de Los Angeles.

  * « Et voilà ! »
  * « En route ! » dit Hondo.



Au volant de Black-Betty, je fonce pieds au plancher.

  * « Rappelez-vous… » dit Hondo. « Robertson doit être capturé vivant. Le Procureur de Dallas attend de le traîner devant la justice, et c’est exactement ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons secourir Ally et l’aider à mettre ce fumier hors d’état de nuire, alors on tire avec des cartouches de sel. Soyez réactifs ! »



Le trajet nous prend une demi-heure. Les trente minutes les plus longues et les plus pénibles de ma vie. Les fenêtres de la maison d’où provient le signal du traceur sont calfeutrées. Une entrée en force pourrait précipiter les choses, et Robertson pourrait tuer Ally, et Evelyn Summers si elle est encore vivante. Chris, Tan et Street font le tour de la maison pour entrer par l’arrière. Deacon, Hondo et moi passons par la porte d’entrée, qui n’est pas verrouillée. _Ally !_

_Point de vue d’Ally !_

Cet imbécile m’a seulement menotté les mains derrière le dos d’une chaise, et il vient de descendre depuis cinq minutes dans la cave de la maison. Les cris de la jeune fille qu’il a enlevée me glace le sang, mais je ne peux pas intervenir tout de suite. Je sais que le S.W.A.T ne va pas tarder, mais je ne vais pas rester menottée une minute de plus. Tout en me mordant la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son de plainte, je me déboite le pouce afin de pouvoir retrouver l’usage de mes mains. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais je peux au moins ramener mes mains devant moi. Je remets mon pouce en place, et je réitère avec l’autre main. Une fois mes os de nouveau à leur place, je redeviens le chasseur que j’ai appris à être et je mets en pratique toutes les techniques que j’ai apprise de mon père et de mes années à l’armée. Sans faire le moindre bruit, je vais déverrouiller la porte à l’arrière, et celle de l’entrée quand j’entends le moteur d’un poids lourd se garer dans la rue. Le S.W.A.T est là. Je n’ai pas besoin de sortir de la maison pour m’en assurer. Je ne dois pas sortir de la maison, de toute façon. Je dois empêcher Robertson de tuer cette jeune fille qui a encore toute la vie devant elle. La porte menant à la cave se trouve dans la cuisine, alors j’y retourne à pas lent. Malheureusement, les marches grincent, et j’entends les cris étouffés de la jeune fille. Je n’ai pas mon arme sur moi, et je sais que Robertson n’en a pas non plus. Il tue ses victimes de ses mains. Le sous-sol n’est pas si bas, et je n’ai que quelques marches à descendre. La jeune fille est attachée contre le mur, les bras écartées au-dessus de sa tête, en sous-vêtement et elle a des entailles légères sur le ventre. Elles semblent légères, mais peu importe la taille, ça fait mal. J’ai eu mon lot de blessure en mission. Certaines cicatrices se sont effacées avec le temps, d’autres non. Un bâillon en travers de la bouche pour l’empêcher de crier, la prisonnière me regarde avec des yeux ronds quand j’atteins la dernière marche. Je n’ai pas besoin de chercher Robertson. Je m’écarte d’un bond en avant pour éviter une barre de fer qui passe sous les marches. Je me tourne juste à temps, et ce fou furieux se jette sur moi avec la barre de fer, qu’il tient droit devant lui. Mes mains en avant, je me retrouve projeté contre le mur, le corps massif de Robertson me bloquant de sa stature. A travers notre lutte, j’entends les bruits de pas sonore de l’équipe au-dessus de nous.

  * _« BRIGADE DU S.W.A.T ! »_



_Luca…_ La jeune fille crie à travers son bâillon, et moi, je réussis à repousser mon assaillant en laissant un cri rauque de rage sortir de ma gorge. Déséquilibré l’espace d’une seconde, Robertson lâche la barre de fer mais il reprend aussitôt contenance et se rue sur moi poings levés. J’esquive ses coups de poings mais les miens font mouches. J’y mets fin d’un jeu de jambes qui s’appelle _la tornade_ , et Robertson s’étale au sol alors que Luca et Hondo arrivent dans la cave. Je m’approche de Robertson, et je lui passe les menottes qui m’entravaient les poignets quelques minutes plus tôt.

  * « Sullivan Robertson, je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Camelia Rogers, Rachel Clark, Zoey Forster, Sylvia Townsend et Abby Morson. Je suis sûre qu’on va pouvoir rajouter le kidnapping et la tentative de meurtre d’une sixième jeune femme et d’un Texas Ranger. »



Deacon, qui nous a rejoint, détache la jeune fille qui pleurait. Et je la comprends. Cette épreuve va la hanter pendant de longues semaines, voire des mois, et une thérapie sera sans doute appliquée. On sort de la maison, mon fugitif enfin attrapé. Je laisse le S.W.A.T s’occuper de lui.

  * « Tu me prêtes ton téléphone ? »



Luca a dans le regard des envies de meurtres, et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il me tend son téléphone, et j’appelle Sydney.

  * _« Sydney Cook ! »_
  * « C’est moi. Je l’ai attrapé ! »
  * _« Excellente nouvelle, même si je n’apprécie pas que tu l’aies joué en solo. »_



Je grimace.

  * « Je suppose que Hicks ou Cortez t’a appelé. »
  * _« Walker non plus n’est pas content, mais je suppose qu’on va jeter l’éponge puisque le boulot est fait. »_
  * « Et si je promettais de ne plus recommencer ? »
  * _« Je serai à Los Angeles demain matin pour t’aider à rapatrier notre fugitif. »_



Elle a éludé ma suggestion. Je retiens un rire. Je vais en entendre parler longtemps. C’est la première fois qu’un de nous se laisse kidnapper pour mener à bien sa mission. Je rends son téléphone à Luca.

  * « Si tu veux m’engueuler, attends qu’on soit seul. »



Il ne répond pas, et je sais que je lui ai fait du mal en me jetant dans la gueule du loup en mettant ma vie entre ses mains sans la moindre préparation. La jeune fille, qui s’appelle Evelyn, est emmené aux urgences. Je refuse d’y aller tant que je n’aurais pas mis Robertson derrière les barreaux des cellules du S.W.A.T. De retour au QG, j’escorte Monsieur jusqu’aux fameuses cellules, et je regarde avec satisfaction les barreaux se refermer derrière lui après que Deacon en soit ressorti après lui avoir enlevés les menottes. Il ne risque pas de s’échapper. Des agents sont assignés à sa surveillance jusqu’à demain matin. Robertson me lance un regard venimeux et sadique, mais je me contente de sourire puis, je quitte les cellules et je retrouve l’équipe dans la salle de conférence.

  * « Vous avez pris un gros risque. » me dit Hicks.
  * « J’ai fait mon boulot. » je réponds simplement avant de remercier l’équipe du S.W.A.T. « Je vous rassure, je n’agis pas comme ça à chaque fois. C’est même une première. »
  * « Pas de quoi t’en vanter. » me dit Luca d’une voix neutre, avant de disparaitre, sans doute vers les vestiaires pour enlever son équipement.
  * « Mon superviseur sera là demain dans la matinée pour extrader le prisonnier jusqu’à Dallas. » je leur dis, sans commenter le départ de Luca.



Une fois les formalités passées, je quitte le QG du S.W.A.T avec Deacon qui me conduit à l’hôpital. Il va prendre la déposition d’Evelyn pendant que je passe des examens. Le choc que j’ai pris à l’arrière du crâne lorsque Robertson m’a frappé en traître me coûte quelques points de sutures, mais rien de grave. Ah oui, et une légère commotion sans gravité. Je ne suis pas certaine que Luca soit du même avis. Je retrouve Deacon dans la chambre d’Evelyn, où ses parents sont auprès d’elle. Après dix minutes de remerciements, Deacon et moi partons et il me dépose à mon hôtel.

  * « Luca était vraiment dans tous ses états, tu sais ? » me dit-il, une fois devant mon hôtel.
  * « Ça va lui passer. » je le rassure, sans grande conviction.
  * « Je ne l’ai jamais vu se mettre dans cet état. » me dit-il. « J’ignore les vraies raisons de votre séparation au lycée, mais il a encore des sentiments pour toi. »
  * « Je sais bien. » Et c’est la même chose pour moi. « Mais je ne suis plus la même qu’au lycée. L’armée m’a changée, et traquer des criminels en fuite n’a pas arrangé les choses. »
  * « Il ne te laissera pas partir si facilement. Pas cette fois. »



Qu’il me dise une chose que j’ignore. Je le remercie de m’avoir raccompagné et je regagne ma chambre. Je prends une longue douche, et quelques heures plus tard, alors que je tape mon rapport que j’envoie par mail à Walker et Sydney, on frappe à ma porte. Je ne peux pas éviter cette confrontation. Je vais ouvrir pour y trouver un Luca fatigué. Il entre. Je referme la porte.

  * « Je sais que t’es furieux contre moi, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir attendu que tu rentres de ton entraînement pour mettre au point un plan, mais je devais agir. »
  * « Que t’a dit le médecin ? »



Sa question me prend au dépourvu, tout autant que le ton de sa voix. Elle est posée mais rongée par l’inquiétude. Moi qui pensais qu’on allait se disputer.

  * « J’ai quelques points de suture derrière la tête, et une légère commotion mais ça va aller. »



Il s’approche de moi sans dire un mot, et fait glisser ses doigts derrière ma tête en cherchant l’endroit où j’ai été assommée. Je grimace lorsqu’il touche mes points, et ses doigts descendent sur ma nuque.

  * « Ne prends plus jamais ce genre de risque. » dit-il d’une voix ferme. Autoritaire. « Je n’attends pas de promesse, je sais bien que tu suis ton instinct lorsque tu es en chasse, mais n’agis plus comme tu l’as fait aujourd’hui. Je ne veux pas qu’on m’apprenne que tu as été tué pendant une mission. »



Il n’attend effectivement aucune promesse, puisqu’il m’embrasse avant que j’aie pu répondre. Je m’abandonne au baiser, et lui enlève veste et t-shirt. Ses mains détachent mon peignoir, qui glisse par terre. Je suis entièrement nue, et les mains de Luca me caressent, m’embrasent. Je déboucle sa ceinture et je défais son jean. Il se débarrasse du reste de ses vêtements, et il est à présent aussi nu que moi. Nos bouches se percutent de nouveau dans une danse plus vorace. Luca me soulève dans ses bras et je referme bras et jambes autour de lui pendant qu’il nous porte jusqu’au lit. Il ne perd pas de temps en préliminaires et me pénètre. Il est le seul à m’emplir entièrement. J’ai eu très peu de liaison ces seize dernières années. Aucun d’eux n’a jamais été à la hauteur de Luca, et je m’en veux pour nous avoir fait souffrir. J’enroule mes bras sous ses épaules sans qu’il ne lâche mes lèvres ni ne ralentisse ses vas et viens en moi. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il arrête, et il n’arrête pas, même quand on jouit la première fois. C’est à peine si on dort. Le lendemain matin, alors que je boucle mes affaires, Luca vient me prendre dans ses bras et frotte son nez derrière mon oreille.

  * « Promets-moi que malgré la distance, on va se redonner une chance, toi et moi. »
  * « Oui, on se redonne une chance. » Je me tourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « Je te demande pardon, Dominique. Pour tout. »
  * « C’est la première fois depuis longtemps que tu m’appelles par mon prénom. » me fait-il remarquer. « La toute première remonte à notre rencontre. »
  * « Ce jour-là tu m’as dit de t’appeler Luca, parce que c’était plus court. »
  * « Enfin, il y a aussi eu le soir où tu m’as plaqué. » dit-il en grimaçant.



J’adorerais me rappeler d’autre souvenir de lycée, sauf celui de notre rupture, mais je suis attendu au QG du S.W.A.T. Sydney a déjà dû atterrir. Luca nous y amène, et Sydney en ressort avec Robertson menotté les mains devant, escorté par l’équipe de Luca ainsi que du Capitaine Sanchez et du Commandant Hicks.

  * « Ranger Darnell, je m’inquiétais de ne pas vous voir. » me dit ce fumier.
  * « Je ne raterais votre procès pour rien au monde. » je lui réponds avant de saluer Sydney. « Je suis prête à rentrer. »



J’ai un pincement au cœur. Rentrer à Dallas signifie quitter Luca. Le prisonnier est emmené vers une voiture blindée.

  * « Merci pour votre aide Commandant. » Je remercie ensuite Jessica et le reste de l’équipe. « Je suis désolée d’avoir fait cavalier seule. »
  * « Tout le monde s’en est sorti indemne, et votre fugitif a été appréhendé, alors n’en parlons plus. »



Après une poignée de main avec l’équipe, Luca m’accompagne vers la voiture, ou du moins à mi-chemin.

  * « Sois prudente la prochaine fois que tu traques les méchants, d’accord ? » me dit Luca.
  * « Ouais, et je te retourne la mise en garde, parce que si on m’appelle pour me dire que t’as fait le con et que t’as fini à l’hôpital, je serai obligé de venir te botter le cul moi-même. » je le préviens en souriant.
  * « Ça en vaudra peut-être le coup. »



Je sais qu’il plaisante et qu’il fera attention. Là, on se dit au revoir en s’embrassant. Les sifflements – sans doute provenant de son équipe – se font entendre.

  * « Bonne chance ! » je lui murmure en sachant qu’il allait se faire charrier en beauté.



_Quatre mois plus tard !_

Deux semaines après mon retour à Dallas, Sullivan Robertson est déclaré coupable par un jury et condamné à la peine capitale, la peine de mort étant en vigueur dans l’état du Texas. J’en ai informé Luca dès la fin du procès afin qu’il l’apprenne à la jeune Evelyn Summers, la dernière victime que l’on a pu sauver à temps, qu’elle allait pouvoir tourner la page, même si elle n’oubliera jamais ce chapitre traumatisant. Elle allait s’en remettre avec le temps. Je l’espère de tout cœur. J’ai repris mon travail au sein des Texas Ranger, traquant des criminels en cavale à travers tout l’état pendant quatre mois. Quatre longs mois pendant lesquels je n’ai vu Luca qu’à travers nos séances de visioconférence. On garde le contact, mais je me languis de lui. Je n’ai passé que deux jours à Los Angeles dans le cadre de ma mission, mais ce fut les deux jours les plus intenses de ma vie. Chaque fois que Luca me regardait, ou les moments dans ma chambre d’hôtel, tout me revenait en mémoire lorsque je n’étais pas en mode travail. Il me manque terriblement, et je me rends compte que mon amour pour lui n’a fait que se renforcer. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ma vie avec un autre.

Après avoir passé trois jours à traquer une femme qui avait empoisonné son ex-mari jusqu’à Austin, je passe un examen médical de routine dont les résultats me sont transmis rapidement. Je me suis très bien remise de mes blessures suite à ma rencontre avec Robertson, mais il semblerait que mes points de suture et ma petite commotion ne sont pas les seules choses que j’ai rapporté comme souvenirs de Los Angeles. Il m’a fallu toute la nuit pour ingérer l’information. Ça me force à revoir mon avenir au sein des Texas Rangers. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à pourchasser des fugitifs, et encore moins rester à Dallas. Luca ne me le pardonnerait pas si je le faisais, et ce n’est pas non plus ce que je veux. J’ai passé les derniers mois à me demander ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Ma carrière, ou reconstruire ma vie auprès du seul homme qui n’ait jamais compté pour moi ? La réponse est simple à prendre, et me voilà dans le bureau de Walker à lui tendre ma lettre de démission. Il est temps que je prenne ma retraite et que je rende mon étoile de Ranger. Il n’a pas l’air surpris de ma décision.

  * « Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? » demande-t-il.
  * « La peur. » je réponds en toute franchise. « Mais quelque chose a été découvert durant mes derniers examens médicaux, et je ne peux pas rester loin de Luca plus longtemps. »



Il attend la suite, alors je pose ma main sur mon ventre qui a un tout petit peu grossit depuis que j’ai pris conscience que j’attends un enfant. Walker se lève, le sourire aux lèvres et me prend dans ses bras pour me féliciter.

  * « Tu prends la bonne décision ! » me dit-il.



Il n’y en avait pas d’autre à prendre. En fin de journée, j’ai débarrassé mon bureau et y pose mon étoile de Texas Ranger ainsi que mon arme de service. J’ai dit au revoir à tous mes collègues et amis avant, et, seule, je quitte le bâtiment fédéral dans lequel j’ai travaillé pendant dix ans. Une nouvelle vie m’attend à Los Angeles. Je ne sais pas comment Luca va prendre la nouvelle.

_Point de vue de Luca !_

Quatre mois peuvent paraître une éternité quand on se remet à imaginer construire une vie de famille avec une fille. Que dis-je ? Une femme. Une femme au caractère bien trempée, à la chevelure d’or et aux yeux les plus attrayants que je n’ai jamais vu. Ally me manque. Nos appels téléphoniques et nos discussions en vidéos ne me suffisent pas, et je me débarrasse de toute ma frustration durant les entraînements. La plupart du temps, ça me fait un bien fou, mais d’autres fois ça me fout le cafard. Street et les autres membres du groupe essayent de me distraire et de me rassurer, et je leur en suis reconnaissant pour ça. Par contre, lorsqu’on est appelé sur le terrain, je laisse ma frustration dans les vestiaires, comme aujourd’hui. On a passé deux jours sur le qui-vive à courir après une bande de cambrioleurs armés et qui n’hésitaient pas à tuer en cas de résistance venant des otages. Sur quatre cambriolages, ils ont laissé deux morts sur leur passage. On a réussi à tous les choper. Ils sont cinq, et ils vont passer du temps derrière les barreaux. C’est après une fin de journée comme celle-ci que je me dis qu’on a fait du bon boulot.

  * « Hey Luca, des nouvelles d’Ally ? » me demande Tan, alors qu’on est tous aux vestiaires en train de remballer nos affaires.
  * « Elle va bien. Toujours à rattraper des abrutis qui pensent pouvoir échapper à la justice. »



Savoir qu’elle traque des tarés - parfois des tueurs, des braqueurs ou des drogués - me fout une trouille de tous les diables, mais je garde cette peur pour moi. 

  * « Je suis sûre qu’ils doivent le regretter quand elle leur met la main dessus. » dit Chris. « J’ai entendu dire que les Texas Rangers se servent plus souvent de leurs poings que de leur arme. »



Dire qu’ils ne l’ont connu que deux jours. Ils m’ont avoué après coup ne pas trop comprendre notre relation ambigüe, mais ils sont là pour moi depuis quatre mois lorsque j’ai un coup de déprime à cause de la distance entre nos deux villes. Je leur en suis reconnaissant tous les jours. Mon sac sur l’épaule, je remonte la fermeture de ma veste lorsque je reçois un sms sur mon portable. Etrange ! C’est un message d’Ally, mais avec l’indicateur de Los Angeles. Le message n’indique rien d’autre que le nom d’un hôtel et un numéro de chambre. C’est le même hôtel dans lequel Ally a séjourné il y a quatre mois, mais c’est une chambre différente.

  * _« Hey ! »_



Sur le parking, alors que je n’ai pas quitté mon téléphone des yeux, Street me serre le bras pour me rappeler qu’il me parle.

  * « Hein, quoi ? »
  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il. « C’est à peine si t’as répondu quand les autres sont partis. »
  * « Ouais, euh, écoute faut que j’aille faire un truc. Je rentrerais sûrement tard ! »



Voire pas du tout. Il a à peine le temps de me répondre un _ok_ que je suis à ma voiture. Pourquoi Ally serait-elle à Los Angeles sans m’en avoir parlé d’abord ? La dernière fois que je l’ai eu au téléphone, c’était hier matin juste avant notre enquête sur les cambriolages. Je lui ai envoyé un simple message disant que j’étais sur une affaire et que je ne serai pas joignable quelques temps. Dans ces cas-là, on ne se donne pas de nouvelles le temps que dure notre enquête et on revient vers l’autre avec un message. Ensuite, on se fixe une heure précise dans la soirée pour s’appeler. J’étais justement sur le point de lui en envoyer un pour la prévenir que mon enquête était bouclée, mais elle m’a devancé et apparemment, elle a profité de ce laps de temps pour venir à Los Angeles. Pendant que je conduis, je frémis d’impatience. Je vais la revoir après quatre mois de séparation. Arrivé à l’hôtel, je demande à l’hôtesse d’annoncer mon arrivée à Ally, puis, je monte au cinquième étage. Chambre 539 ! Je frappe trois coups et j’attends. Quand la porte s’ouvre, j’en ai le souffle coupé. Elle s’est faite couper les cheveux en un carré plongeant qui rend son visage encore plus beau qu’avant. Un visage dépourvu de maquillage, ce qui n’est pas pour me déplaire car je la préfère au naturel. N’y tenant plus, je m’avance pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et je l’embrasse. _Enfin !_ J’entre dans la chambre sans rompre le baiser, et je ferme la porte d’un coup de pied.

  * « Qu’est-ce que je suis content de te voir. »
  * « J’espère que ça va durer. » dit-elle, sans sourire.
  * « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il en serait autrement ? »



Elle se blottit entre mes bras. Nous restons debout dans sa chambre d’hôtel, Ally dans mes bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle se décide à me parler. Je suis si content de la voir, de la tenir contre moi que je suis prêt à rester comme ça aussi longtemps qu’elle le désire.

  * « Je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir dit que je revenais à Los Angeles, Luca ! » Elle va s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit. « Ce n’était pas prévu aussi tôt. »



Et c’était vrai. On avait repris notre histoire pendant son séjour à L.A. pendant sa traque contre le tueur en série Sullivan Robertson, et on s’était mis tous les deux d’accord qu’on allait prendre notre temps.

  * « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » Je vais m’asseoir à côté d’elle. « Ally, qu’est-ce que… »
  * « Je suis enceinte ! »



Hein ? Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle vient de dire ? Je suis sous le choc, mais je reste stoïque.

  * « On n’a pas utilisé un seul préservatif en deux jours. » dit-elle, sans me regarder. Elle se lève et s’éloigne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle met de la distance avec moi. Que croit-elle que je vais dire ? « J’ai donné ma démission au bureau il y a une semaine. Je ne pouvais pas avoir cet enfant en restant à Dallas, et te priver de le voir naître, alors j’ai fait un choix. »
  * « Une semaine ? »
  * « J’avais besoin de temps pour mettre mes affaires là-bas en ordre. » m’explique-t-elle, toujours en me tournant le dos. « Je vais aller vivre dans la maison de mes parents. Même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ma vie maintenant. »



Je n’en peux plus de la distance qu’elle met entre nous, alors je me lève et je vais me placer devant elle, soulevant son menton pour qu’elle _me regarde_.

  * « Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, Ally ? » je demande quand elle baisse les yeux. Une larme coule sur sa joue. « Tu crois que je vais m’en aller parce qu’on n’avait pas prévu ce bébé ? Je ne vais nulle part. »



Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Enfin !

  * « Les imprévus, ça arrive tous les jours. » je lui dis. « Ce bébé est un imprévu, mais je ne vais pas me débiner et te laisser te démerder toute seule. Je t’aime, et je serai à tes côtés jusqu’au bout. »
  * « Et si jamais j’ai envie de bosser après sa naissance ? »



Je vois la peur dans ses yeux. Ally a toujours été quelqu’un d’actif. Je ne vais pas lui enlever ce besoin.

  * « Tu veux reprendre ton boulot de flic ? » je la questionne en la ramenant sur le rebord du lit.
  * « Je n’en sais rien. » Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, plus détendue. « J’ai encore cinq mois pour y réfléchir. »
  * « Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrais. » lui dis-je en l’embrassant sur le front. « Quel que soit le métier que tu veuilles faire. »
  * « Luca… » Elle se redresse pour me regarder. « Je sais que tu habites avec Street, mais je n’ai pas envie d’être seule dans la maison de l’Amiral. Elle est bien trop grande. »
  * « Je parlerais à Jimmy. Il comprendra. » je la rassure sur ce point.
  * « Il pourrait s’installer dans une des chambres d’amies. » me propose-t-elle.
  * « Tu suggères qu’il vienne habiter avec nous ? » Elle fronce les sourcils. J’adore quand elle fait ça. « Quoi ? »
  * « Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je te remercie d’avoir pensé à lui, et je lui ferais part de la proposition. » je lui dis en l’embrassant sur le front.
  * « Tu comptes faire quoi de la maison ? Tu l’as acheté. » Elle est mignonne quand elle s’inquiète.
  * « Oh, pour une bouchée de pain. Je la revendrais. » Je prends son visage dans ma main. « Tu m’as manqué, et même si cette grossesse arrive sans qu’on ait prévu quoi que ce soit, ça ne change rien pour moi. Sauf si c’est le cas pour toi alors je… »



Ally me fait taire en m’embrassant. C’est la réponse que j’espérais. On a assez parlé, et elle semble d’accord avec moi car elle grimpe sur mes jambes. Nos vêtements atterrissent vite sur le sol. Allongés sur le lit, je pose ma main sur le ventre d’Ally avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Il est magnifique, arrondi comme il faut pour seize semaines de grossesse.

  * « Tu as vu un médecin ? » je lui demande en remontant vers sa bouche.
  * « Juste avant de quitter Dallas. » Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi, me permettant ainsi de la prendre comme on le veut tous les deux. « Il m’a dit que tout allait bien, mais je dois me faire suivre à Los Angeles. »
  * « On demandera à Deacon et Annie le nom de leur médecin. Ils ont eu quatre enfants. »
  * « Si t’attends de moi qu’on ait quatre enfants, je t’arrête tout de suite ! » me prévient-elle.



J’éclate de rire avant de me glisser en elle. On oublie tout. Il n’y a plus que nous. Nos corps qui s’unissent après quatre mois d’abstinence, mais je n’oublie pas qu’elle porte un petit être. _Mon enfant._ L’idée d’être père m’a toujours attiré, et je ne me voyais pas l’être avec qui que ce soit d’autre qu’Ally. Séparé d’elle, je repoussais cette idée de paternité et mes histoires finissaient toujours de la même façon…

Le lendemain matin, je dépose Ally à la maison de l’Amiral. C’est une vaste propriété sur Long Beach qui est restée inhabité depuis le décès des Darnell. Je porte ses bagages à l’intérieur de la maison, qui est recouvert de draps blancs.

  * « Tu es sûre de vouloir t’en occuper toute seule ? »
  * « J’en ai besoin. » Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m’embrasse. « Le devoir t’appelle, Officier Luca. Et annonce la bonne nouvelle à l’équipe, t’en meurs d’envie. »



Elle n’a pas tort. Je l’embrasse longuement avant de lui faire promettre de m’appeler ou d’appeler le QG en cas de problème, et je retourne à ma voiture. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore très bien que dans quelques mois, je vais devenir père. Peut-être que ça arrivera lorsque j’entendrais son cœur battre à la prochaine échographie. Ou quand je le tiendrais dans mes bras. J’arrive au S.W.A.T et je fonce directement dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Je suis un tout petit peu en retard, alors je me dépêche et je retrouve l’équipe sur le site de l’entraînement.

  * « On a eu une panne d’oreiller ? » me taquine Street. « T’es pas rentré de la nuit. »
  * « Non, je n’ai pas eu une panne d’oreiller. J’ai servi de chauffeur à Ally. » Cinq paires d’yeux sont braqués sur moi. « Elle est revenue vivre à Los Angeles. »
  * « Wow, euh, je croyais que vous aviez décidé de prendre votre temps, tu sais, pour recoller les morceaux. » dit Chris.
  * « C’est vrai, mais il s’est produit un événement qui a fait qu’elle a donné sa démission aux Texas Rangers. » Je me retiens de rire parce qu’ils me regardent tous avec l’envie de m’en coller une pour les faire poirauter. « Elle est enceinte ! »



Le choc ! Même pour Hondo !

  * « Q… quoi ? » dit Street. « Mais, comment… »
  * « Je dois te faire un dessin ? »
  * « C’est, précipité. » dit Deacon.
  * « On a été imprudent quand elle est venue à Los Angeles, et pour être honnête, on n’a pas pensé aux conséquences. » J’avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là. « Mais ça ne change rien. Elle est revenue pour que je puisse voir naître mon gamin et l’élever alors… »
  * « Je suis super contente pour toi ! » me dit Chris en me prenant dans ses bras. « Félicitations ! »
  * « Merci ! » Quand vient le tour de Deacon, je ne peux m’empêcher de lui dire : « Je sais, on n’est pas marié elle et moi… »
  * « C’est vous que ça regarde. » me dit-il en me serrant la main. « Je sais que tu feras les choses bien, et que vous vous mariez avant ou après la naissance du bébé ne changera rien à l’opinion que j’ai de toi. Tu feras un père formidable ! »
  * « Merci, Deacon ! »



Je respire mieux, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j’appréhendais la réaction de mes collègues et amis. A la fin d’un entraînement intensif en fin de matinée, on est appelé sur le terrain pour intervenir durant une fusillade dans le centre-ville. Les gens sont vraiment dingues. Ça canarde en pleine rue, et l’équipe de Rocker vient en renfort car c’est vraiment la folie. On met un terme à cet échange de tir qui fait plusieurs blessés, qui sont très vite conduit à l’hôpital. La nouvelle de ma paternité se répand comme une traînée de poudre jusqu’à la hiérarchie du S.W.A.T., et le Commandant lui-même vient me féliciter.

Il est vingt-et-une heure lorsque je rentre chez moi. Je dois rejoindre Ally chez elle, mais avant je dois parler à Street. Une fois mon sac fait, je le pose dans l’entrée et je rejoins mon coloc et ami dans la cuisine.

  * « Tu ne dînes pas ici, je présume ? » me dit-il en levant la tête des menus.
  * « Désolé mon pote ! »
  * « Oh allez, ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je comprends ! »
  * « Ecoute Jimmy, tu peux rester dans cette baraque aussi longtemps que tu veux, et si tu n’as pas trop envie de rester seul, la maison d’Ally est gigantesque. » je lui dis, en espérant qu’il accepte la proposition que je vais lui faire. « T’es le bienvenu là-bas, et en plus la maison donne sur la plage. »
  * « C’est gentil, et je te promets d’y réfléchir, mais avec le bébé qui arrive je ne voudrais pas m’imposer. » me répond-il.
  * « Ce n’est pas le cas, je t’assure. On sera ravi de t’accueillir chez nous. Tu fais partie de la famille. »



Il me promet une fois de plus qu’il y réfléchira. Sur cette promesse, j’attrape mon sac et je gagne la maison de Long Beach. Ally m’attend sur le perron face à l’océan, emmitouflé dans un châle.

  * « Salut ! »
  * « Salut toi ! »



Je m’assieds à ses côtés, et je l’attire dans mes bras.

  * « Comment s’est passé ta journée ? » me demande-t-elle.
  * « Bien ! » je réponds en laissant mon regard se perdre sur l’océan.
  * « Tu étais sur les lieux de la fusillade, je pari. » Je ne la contredis pas. « J’ai vu aux infos qu’il n’y avait eu que de blessés. C’est une chance. »
  * « Un vrai miracle ! » Dire qu’il y avait aussi des enfants entre les tirs croisés. « Et toi ? Ta journée à dépoussiérer la maison de ton enfance. »
  * « Il y a encore du travail, mais le plus gros est fait. » Elle se blottit davantage dans mes bras. « Mais notre chambre est prête. »
  * « Dis-moi qu’on ne va pas dormir dans la chambre de tes parents. »



Elle rit, et l’entendre rire me fait un bien fou.

  * « Non ! » Elle se redresse pour planter ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens. « On a vécu pas mal de bons moments dans ma chambre d’adolescente. Il va falloir la remettre au goût du jour et en faire une chambre plus adulte. »
  * « Hum, je me souviens très bien de tous ces moments passés dans cette chambre. » Cette chambre recelait un paquet de souvenirs de nos trois années d’amours au lycée. « On va en créer d’autres. »
  * « Et pour Street ? » me demande-t-elle, changeant de sujet. « Tu lui as parlé pour venir vivre ici ? »
  * « Il m’a juré d’y réfléchir. » Au fond de moi, j’espérais qu’il allait accepter. Street est au S.W.A.T. depuis deux ans, et malgré les hauts et les bas qu’on a connu, il est devenu comme un frère pour moi. « Je suis sûr qu’il va accepter. »
  * « Ce petit bébé qui n’est pas encore là chamboule toute ta vie. » me dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.
  * « C’est toi qui as chamboulé ma vie le jour où tu m’as souri dans les couloirs du lycée. » Je prends son menton dans ma main, et je l’attire pour embrasser sa bouche. « Je t’aime, Allyson Darnell, et si tu te demandes ce que je ferais si on revenait quatre mois en arrière, je te répondrais que j’agirais exactement de la même manière. »



Enlacés l’un contre l’autre, on reste une demi-heure à contempler le vaste océan alors que la nuit s’était installée à Los Angeles. Mon seul regret dans ma vie a été de laisser Ally partir à West Point sans avoir pu la faire changer d’avis sur notre couple. Mais c’était il y a seize ans, et la vie nous offre une seconde chance. Et cet enfant à naître est une bénédiction !

A SUIVRE !

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite est prévu, et je dois vraiment m'y mettre...


End file.
